Attack on Titan: Bonds of Destiny
by Draco711
Summary: Eren Jaeger has a heart of golden fire. Annie Leonhardt has a heart of golden ice. Put two and two together and what happens then?
1. The Beginning-Part 1

**Attack on Titan: Bonds of Destiny**

Chapter 1

Stohess is in disarray and discord. Civilians are fleeing for their lives. The Military Police are trying to keep them calm. Members if the Scouting Legion are moving toward the battle, As they moved closer to the battle, they saw buildings get destroyed by two Titans fighting one another. And these are not ordinary Titans that are fighting, they are Titan Shifters. Their names are Eren Jaeger and Annie Leonhardt.

It was a moment ago when Eren, Armin, and Mikasa found out Annie is the Female Titan. Eren and Armin didn't want to believe that Annie is the Female Titan. They didn't want to believe she is the reason so many of their teammates and friends were killed during the last scouting mission. Mikasa, on the other hand, didn't need any more reason to believe Annie is the Female Titan. She drew her blades ready to capture Annie. Annie attempted to shift, but Armin gave a signal shot. Multiple soldiers moved in and restricted her.

Eren made to go up there, but Mikasa stopped him. Annie glared her, and managed to lift her hand. Using her thumb, she flicked down a mini blade from the ring. Mikasa knew what was going to happen. She grabbed Eren and Armin by their collar and pulled them further down the underground tunnel. Annie flicked her thumb over the blade cutting it. A bolt of lightning shot down as Annie shifted explosively destroying the surrounding area and killing those who held her.

As Titan Annie made to escape, Mikasa and Armin are trying to free Eren. It seems he got impaled by a large wooden pole. After they couldn't get it to budge, Eren told them to go after Annie. They didn't want to, but they had no choice. They left to stop Annie from escaping, promising Eren that they will be back.

As they caught up, they saw other soldiers battling Annie. They saw a lot of bodies meaning they died fighting Annie. Mikasa moved forward to fight Annie as Armin saw Jean arrive. Back to Eren, he couldn't do much. The wooden pole prevents any kind of movement. Eren then began thinking of everything that happened up to that point. Once reflected on it all, he came to a decision. He will be the one to kill Annie. He slowly and painfully sat up which forces the wooden pole deeper, but it didn't matter. For at that moment, he shifted into his Titan form.

Annie is now making her way to the Walls. She managed to knock out Mikasa, though she tried to kill her. She then heard something in the distance. She didn't know what it was, but it was coming closer and louder. The suddenly, the wall beside her head broke apart as a fist appeared. Surprised, she moved back in time to avoid it. The next second, Titan Eren appeared.

Eren attacked again only for Annie to block. She then began to run from Eren to find more open space. More to stop the Scouting Legion from joining in. She knew she couldn't fight Eren and the Scouting Legion at the same time. She has to get to an open area so the Scouting Legion can't use their 3DM gear. Eren chased after Annie. He tries to attack Annie, who avoids him. Annie then arrives to an open area. She stops and turns to face Eren.

The fight began as the Scouting Legion lands on the roof to watch. Annie had the advantage due to her advance defenses. She landed a few critical blows to Eren, but due to his rage, he is able to still fight. Eren then struck Annie into a building. If Annie didn't crystallize her body, Eren would've done more damage. Soon Annie chose to try and escape over the Wall. Eren gave chase to her again. He managed to catch up to her again. Annie crystallized her left leg and kicked Eren's right leg, taking it clean off. This caused Eren to fall into the building. She then kicked him, but he caught her leg with his teeth.

As Annie remembers her father, she deals critical blows to Eren's head. After multiple blows, Eren's teeth slacken. Annie removes her leg and continues to the wall. She reaches to another area and sees the base of the Wall. She began to move toward it till she heard something. She looks up and saw Eren coming toward her fast. His body is burning from excessive regeneration.

Shocked that he is still able to move, Annie made to get to the wall. Eren caught her and dragged her to the ground. After a moment, Eren gripped her face and crushed it. Annie screamed out in pain. Before Eren could do more damage, she kicked him back. She then got to the Wall. Crystallizing her fingers, she began to climb it. Eren soon jumped and grabbed Annie, attempting to pull her down. However, Annie kicks him off and climbs again.

Halfway up, however, Mikasa came up and slices Annie's fingers off. Mikasa then landed on Annie and told her to fall. Annie fell down as Mikasa used her 3DM gear to catch herself. Annie hit the ground hard which dazed her. Eren then pounces on her. Swiftly, Eren bit off the part that covers Annie and then-he stops. The reason he stopped was he saw Annie crying. Then suddenly, a flash of light occurred, much to Eren's surprise. He and Annie began to fuse; however, Levi came and cut Eren from his Titan form. This allowed Annie to encase herself in crystal as Eren fell unconscious.

Eren slowly woke up and saw Mikasa looking at him, worried. He sat up, which Mikasa helped him. He had strange markings around his eyes. Maybe it's from being in his Titan form for so long. He looked around and asks where Annie was. Mikasa looks down, then over toward the one in question. Eren looked and saw a group of people around a large crystal. And from closer inspection, he saw Annie inside. Jean tried to break the crystal open to no avail. Eren stood and walks over along with Mikasa.

They arrived and looked at the encased Annie. Eren looked at her and remembered that she had cried. It's for that reason that he stopped. It was that reason he didn't devour her. Now, more than anything-he want to be with her, to hold her, to comfort her. He leaned down and placed his hand on the crystal. Then he began to slowly go into the crystal much to everyone's shock and surprise. They tried to get Eren away from the crystal to no avail. Eren became fully engulf in the crystal. The others tried to do the same, but they couldn't go through the crystal like Eren did. Knowing there is nothing they can do, Hanji ordered the soldiers to get a net to take the crystallized Annie and Eren to the Survey Corps headquarters.

Three years has passed since that day. Life moves on as they still trying to break the crystal, though they are closer than they were before. Battling the Titans are becoming easier and easier. But they didn't expect this to happen. In the underground chambers where they are holding Eren and Annie, the crystal surrounding them began to crack and break open. Then suddenly, it all broke at once freeing the two inside. Both fell to the ground as the crystal fell around them. They was motionless for a few moments. Then Eren's eyes twitched lightly as he slowly woke. The markings around his eyes are gone, though it is unknown how since he was in a crystallized state. He looked over toward Annie who was still sleep.

If Eren had to be honest with himself, he believed Annie looks cute when she sleeps. If Eren didn't know her like he did, he wouldn't have believed that she was a trained warrior who is also a Titan Shifter. He and Annie had been through a lot. And yes, they both fought as Titans, but that didn't stop the feelings he has for her. No, his feelings for her are stronger than ever. With that thought, he leaned down toward her and pressed his lips to hers. It was soft and gentle, yet it held a lot of love. This caused Annie to slowly wake up. She briefly kissed back believing it's the guy she is dreaming about. When she opened her eyes, it really was the guy she was dreaming about. Eren pulled back quickly when he felt her kissed back. Annie sat up slowly and looked at Eren, who put up his arms.

"It wasn't what it looked like!" Eren states.

"…" Annie responds. Eren prepared to be attack, meaning he is getting prepared to be dropped on the back of his head. But Annie asks:

"…Why?"

"Huh?"

"Why you stop?"

"Uh…you want me to kiss you?" Annie blushed and nodded. Eren swallowed and crawled back over to Annie. Both of them are nervous though not sure how nervous the other was. Eren stood in front of Annie on his knees as she looks up at him. Eren moved part of her hair back as he held her cheek. They leaned toward one another as they looked one another's eyes. Their lips met which sent fireworks throughout their bodies. The kiss started out soft and gentle, and then it became intense and passionate. Annie held onto Eren tightly. Eren licked her lips asking for permission. Annie parted her lips as Eren entered her mouth with his tongue. He explored he mouth, and came to enjoy it. It tastes like winter fire. Eren's hand rose up into Annie's hair, deepening the kiss. Annie moans into the kiss as her grip on Eren tightens. The two pulls back for air.

"…I love you, Annie." Eren breathes. It's been a long time since she heard those words. She always heard them from her father. She never expected to hear them from another person. She looked into Eren's eyes and replied:

"…I love you, too, Eren." Eren smiles warmly which she warmly returns. They resumed the kiss passionately. Annie then removes Eren's shirt, much to his surprise. But as he looks into her eyes, he knows what she wants. He lowers her jacket down as they kiss once again, only more lustfully. They removed each other clothes and made hot, intense passionate love to one another. An hour later, they were in each other's arms covered with a white sheet they found in the room.

"That was amazing…" Annie breathes.

"Yeah…though it's only because it's with you." Eren replies. Annie smiles as she snuggles into Eren who held her closer.

"How much do you think changed?"

"Dunno…guess we'll find out tomorrow." Annie nodded as she closed her eyes.

"Good night, my fiery prince." Eren smiles and said:

"Good night, my icy princess." The two then fell asleep, waiting for tomorrow to come.

End of Chapter 1


	2. The Beginning-Part 2

**Attack on Titan: Bonds of Destiny**

**Ch. 2**

**Hey, I'm back with the second chapter! I do not own Attack on Titan for if I did, it would go in the same direction, but some of the outcomes would be different. So on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Eren slowly woke up the next day. He sat up stretching as the white sheet fell off of him. He looked around himself to get his bearings. His eyes then fell on the blonde beauty beside him. The way her golden locks falls over her made her look even more stunning. He then remembers the night of passion they shared. He smiled as he kisses her cheek. This caused her to slowly wake.<p>

"Morning princess." Eren greets, smiling. Annie looks up at Eren and smiles back while replying:

"Morning prince."

"Sleep well?"

"Yes, I did. How about you?"

"Yeah, because I slept with you." Annie blushed and playfully punched Eren's arm as he chuckled. Eren then leaned in and kissed her which she gladly returned. After a moment, they pulled back. They sighed in contentment, holding one another. They began to think about the day ahead of them. They don't know how long they been crystallized and knew they have to find out eventually. They both stood up and began getting dress. Once they finish and put the white sheet back to where it was, they left the room.

As they walked around, they came to conclude that they're in the Survey Corps headquarters. Luckily, Eren had been here a few times, so he knows where to go to leave out. They just hope they don't meet anyone on the way out, which would be bad. They don't want to be discovered at the moment. Luckily, they managed to get to the exit without being seen. Wondering where everyone is, the two left.

As they walked through the streets, they notice people seem happier. They wondered what happened while crystallized. Well, no answers will be answered till they find those they are looking for. They left to the Mess Hall to see if anyone is there. Twenty minutes later, the two arrives to the Mess Hall.

"Wow, it still looks the same." Eren comments.

"Yes, it does." Annie agrees.

"I hear voices, meaning people are here."

"But it may not be who we think it is."

"Well, only one way to find out." Eren went up and gripped the doorknob. He swallowed nervous, then looked at Annie. She has her usual stoic expression, but he knew she is just as nervous. He turned the doorknob slowly. If it's the ones they're looking for, hooray. If not, they're ready to bolt as fast as they can. He opened the door, and they walked in. Once he did, it went silent. Then-

"Eren!" his longtime friend, Armin shouts.

"You're back!" Connie shouts also.

"Yay!" Sasha cheers, happily.

"I figured you'll come back." Jean said, grinning.

"It's great to see you back." Reiner states.

"Thanks guys." Eren replies. Annie steps from behind Eren and everyone put up their guard.

"Whoa! Hold it, she's on our side!" Eren states.

"How can you be sure?" Jean asks.

"Trust me; I'm sure she is on our side."

"Well, if you say she's on our side, we'll trust your judgment till proven otherwise." Reiner states.

"Thanks everyone. Besides which, where is-"

"Sorry, I got held up by the MP." A familiar voice said. Eren and Annie looked around and saw Mikasa. She saw them, but her eyes remained on Eren. The next second, she had thrown her arms around him in a hug. Eren slowly hugs her back.

"I…I missed you…so much…" Mikasa cries

"I know, I missed you, too." Eren replies. Annie watches on. She knew it'll get emotional between the two, but she can't say she likes it. Mikasa pulls back wiping her eyes. She then asks:

"And Annie?" This surprised Annie. She knew Mikasa saw her and expected malice but there wasn't any.

"She's on our side now." Mikasa nods and ask where the others couldn't hear:

"Have you both recognized your special feelings for each other?" Eren is surprised, but nodded. Mikasa nods and looks at Annie.

"Welcome back Annie." Annie is surprised along with the others. She didn't expect this from Mikasa but replied:

"Thank you, Mikasa." As the two most important girls in his life hugged, Eren chose to take in everyone's appearance. Armin's hair grew longer, and tied up. It also frames his face also. He is even slightly taller. Connie is also taller from the last time. He let his hair grow out, which is wavy. Sasha's hair became longer and wavier. She is slightly taller and her bust is slightly bigger. Jean's hair is longer and slick back with part of it hanging down over his face. He also has a scar over his left eye. He also has gotten taller. Reiner is the tallest among them all. His hair grew out giving him a slightly wild look. Mikasa let her hair grow to shoulder length and it's slightly wavier. She is slightly taller from before, and her bust slightly bigger.

"A lot of things has changed," Eren thought then asks "How long were we crystallized?"

"You been crystallized for three years." Armin answers.

"Whoa, three years? I bet a lot has changed since then." The atmosphere suddenly changed, much to Eren's and Annie's surprise.

"You have no idea." Reiner said, grimly.

"What happened?"

"Let's talk while we eat breakfast." Jean replies. Everyone agreed. It wasn't till that moment Eren and Annie realized they were hungry. Thirty minutes later, everyone is eating.

"So tell us what happened." Eren said.

"…It started a year after you two were crystallized. Or I could've been earlier, when Erwin was put on trial." Reiner begun.

"Put on trial? For what?"

"For why he let two Titans fight all over Stohess. After three days, Erwin was freed. Since no one can penetrate the crystal surrounding you, we had to let it be for the time being. Tine passes in as we continued going on expeditions to retake Wall Maria. Soon, however, that's when it began."

"What?" Annie asks.

"The plan to get rid of the Scouting Legion." This shocked Eren and Annie.

"W-Wait…get rid of the Scouting Legion?" Eren repeats.

"Yeah…and it worked."

"How they pull that off?" Annie asks.

"…They blamed us for the king's assassination."

"What?!" Eren responds shocked.

"Yeah, all the evidence pointed toward the Scouting Legion."

"They disbanded us and threw Erwin in prison." Jean said.

"They tried to do the same to Captain Levi and Hanji, but failed." Connie adds.

"Really? How?" Eren asks.

"Well, Levi fought his way out and we saved Hanji." Armin answers.

"After looking into the situation while low key, it is discovered that the MP committed the assassination." Mikasa said.

"I never trusted them…other than Annie." Eren replies.

"Oh, by the way, where is Bertolt?" Annie asks.

"Yeah, I didn't see him here yet." The others looked at one another and sigh. Reiner answered:

"He's dead…he got killed by the MP during a break-out attempt." This shocked and shook Eren and Annie to the core.

"S-So you're saying …he's gone?"

"Yes, he's gone." The two let this sink in, though they didn't want it to. Bertolt is gone because of the MP. How did it get so bad?

"Titans…what about the Titans?" Eren asks.

"All outside the Walls. However…" Connie answers.

"However?"

"Anyone who went against the MP is thrown over the Walls. To be devoured by the Titans." Sasha explains.

"?!" Eren and Annie responds shocked.

"We try to save as many as possible from that terrible fate." Armin said.

"Which is becoming more and more limited." Jean adds.

"Limited?" Eren repeats.

"Each attempt gets riskier since they are keeping us busy."

"Not to mention capturing us." Armin said.

"They almost caught Ymir and Krista." Connie informs.

"Are they alright?" Eren asks.

"Krista is alright, but Ymir is in critical condition."

"But how can the MP do so much damage to the Scouting Legion?" Annie asks.

"They have this new 3DM gear." Connie answers.

"New 3DM gear?" Eren repeats.

"Yeah, 3DM gear that uses firearms than blades." Armin said.

"Which makes it difficult to get close." Reiner adds,

"So how come you're sitting around here when they're out looking for you?" Eren asks.

"We have different hiding spots throughout the city. Places they expect us to be and places they don't expect us to be." Sasha answers

"Including the Survey Corps headquarters." Reiner adds.

"That explains why we didn't see no one on our way out." Annie said.

"Precisely."

"We had to move you two to a secret room when you were crystallized." Armin informs.

"Move us?" Eren asks.

"Yeah, didn't want you waking up in the MP hands." Jean answers.

"Do you have evidence against them?"

"Well, we did...but we lost it during a scuffle." Armin answers.

"and they destroyed the remaining evidence in the process." Connie adds.

"Man...it really looks hopeless." Eren said.

"Yes, but we continue to fight. The people we save is trying to help us gain supporters in our cause to defeat the MP." Mikasa states.

"If we stop fighting, all is lost. Giving up isn't an option." Armin adds.

"So what's the course of action?" Eren asks.

"I have a plan. Depending on how well it is executed will determine when we will be able to defeat the MP. And I had to wait till you two were awake."

"Really?"

"Yes. If my plan works perfectly or goes mostly well, we'll be able to defeat the MP and government or gain the upper hand."

"That's great Armin. But the government?"

"Yeah, Hanji found out that the previous king and the current king aren't the true kings. The true king, well, queen is a girl named Historia Reiss."

"Really?"

"Yes, and she is going by another name as well."

"And that is?"

"...Krista Lenz." This surprised Eren and Annie greatly. They never knew Krista to be of royal blood nor knew her true name.

"So lets get started."

"We have to wait."

"Wait? Wait for what?" Soon the door opened as Eren and Annie looked over. The two who walked in were Levi and Hanji.

"Eren! You're awake!" Hanji shouts.

"And so is the Female Titan." Levi adds.

"Her name is Annie." Eren said. Levi shrugs and took his seat.

"When did you wake up?" Hanji asks.

"Yesterday."

"Yesterday? Why didn't you come find us then?" Jean asks.

"Well..." Neither Eren nor Annie answered the question.

"The reason why you didn't is because you wanted to get better acquainted with one another...on a more physical level." Levi said. Eren and Annie blushed, surprised on how accurate Levi is to why they didn't come till now.

"Whoa...really?!" Connie asks shocked.

"Wow Annie, you lucky girl!" Sasha states.

"Okay! Can we get back on topic please?!" Eren shouts.

"Alright, alright, we'll mess with you after this." Jean replies.

"No you will not." Annie states.

"Oh? And what will you do about it?" The next second, Jean found himself upside down as Annie sat back down.

"Since that's settled, lets get down to business." Levi states.

"Armin, your plan." Hanji said.

"Yes, the plan. We head to the central MP headquarters. We'll do a small invasion and take out as many of them as possible. It'll be even better if we take out someone important. This will cause the MP to do an all out search for us when we leave. So while that is going about; Connie, Sasha, Jean and I will break into the MP northern base and free Erwin. Then we go into hiding till Erwin regains full strength. And that's when Eren and Annie come in." Armin explains.

"Me and Annie?" Eren replies.

"Yes, they don't know you're awake. You'll be our aces they won't expect. And the weapons they use won't be able to stop you in Titan form."

"So you understand your part in the plan?" Levi asks.

"We turn into Titans and..." Eren starts.

"Give us time to escape." Armin finishes.

"Got it."

"Understood." Annie said. Eren didn't notice at first, but Levi and Hanji appearance is different also. Hanji's hair is wavier than before and she is taller. Her bust also gotten bigger. Levi's hair is wild and shoulder length. He is taller and the same height as Eren.

"We put the plan into action tomorrow." Levi states.

"Yes sir!" Everyone states. Everyone then went about their business. Armin went over to Eren, Annie, and Mikasa.

"Want to head into town?" Armin asks.

"How can we if the Scouting Legion is wanted?" Eren asks.

"We can go around as long as we don't run into any MPs. Majority of the people are on our side. So they won't rat us out."

"Well, if you say so." Eren stood up, and soon notice it was slightly difficult. He looked to his left and saw Annie holding onto his arm. That's understandable, so he looked to his other side. He is surprised to see Mikasa holding his other arm.

"Uh...Mikasa?" Eren said.

"Sorry, I just want to hold onto you." Mikasa replies. Eren looked at Annie who shrugged, meaning she didn't care. Eren nods as they followed Armin out.

"If the MPs are bad, why did Annie and I see people happy?" Eren asks.

"Oh, you probably saw the few who agrees with the MPs. If its not that, its another reason altogether." Armin answers.

"I see."

"Anyway, lets not worry about that for now. Let me show you the places Mikasa, myself and the others go to when we're on our down time."

"Places you go to on your down time?"

"Why don't you make plans to take down the MPs and the government?" Annie asks.

"Well, battling humans is different from battling Titans. We can afford to rest longer than we do while facing Titans."

"Which is contradicting since there are some nights they send out MPs to attack us while we sleep." Mikasa adds.

"That caused us to have a lookout on guard every hour on the hour."

"Well, it better than having Titans on us." Eren said.

"You can say that again." Eren chuckled. It is as it used to be. Him, Armin, and Mikasa walking through town like they did while they were kids. Only this time, Annie is with them. He looked toward Annie and smiled warmly. Annie felt him staring, so she looked toward him. She saw his smile she loved so much which caused her to blush slightly. She looked away embarrassed. Eren grinned knowing he can make her blush.

"Ah, here we are." Armin said. Eren and Annie looked and saw a place called the Red Zone. This place must be new since neither of them saw this before. It was most likely built during the three years they were crystallized. Armin walked in as Mikasa followed along with Eren and Annie. The inside amazed both Annie and Eren. The people inside looked mostly close to their age. There is a dance floor, a stage, a bar and more.

"What is this place?" Eren asks, amazed.

"Its a place we go to relax. Mostly teens and young adults come here." Mikasa answers.

"And its completely open to the Scouting Legion as well." Armin adds.

"Meaning we can come here without worrying about the MPs."

"Sweet!" Eren said grinning.

"What do you think, Annie?" Armin asks.

"...Its alright I guess." Annie answers, shrugging.

"She thinks its awesome too." Eren said, in a carried whisper. This caused Annie to playfully hit his arm embarrassed, causing Eren to chuckle. Armin chuckled also as Mikasa pulled up her red scar. Eren then said:

"Come on Annie, lets go dance!"

"Um...I think I'll pass."

"Why?"

"...I can't dance that well."

"Really?" Annie nods softly, as she looks off. Eren smiles warmly as he took her hand. This caused her to look at him.

"Then I'll teach you how to dance." Annie blushed as Eren lead her to the dance floor. She couldn't believe she blushed so much in one day. its all because of Eren Jaeger. She smiled at the thought as she let him lead her to the dance floor. An hour later, the four left.

"You danced better than I thought." Eren said.

"Well...I don't dance much...so..." Annie replies, looking away.

"Hey everyone is coming for a party." Armin informs.

"A party?" Eren repeats.

"Yeah, a dance party at that."

"Awesome! Annie and I are so there!"

"Um...Eren..." Mikasa said.

"Yeah, Mikasa?"

"Um...well...I..."

"Hey!" a voice calls. The four looked to see Jean, Connie, Sasha, and Reiner.

"Hey guys." Eren greets.

"Seem like you know about the Red Zone." Reiner said.

"Yeah, we just left a moment ago." Armin explains.

"Are you going to the dance party?" Connie asks Eren and Annie.

"Yeah." Eren answers.

"Like I got a choice." Annie adds.

"Man, that's harsh." Annie shrugs as she held his hand. Eren then remembered:

"Ah, Mikasa. You wanted to tell me something?"

"Ah...um...never mind." Mikasa replies.

"Sure?" Mikasa nods, as she brought up her scarf again. Eren wondered what's bothering Mikasa, though Annie can guess what it is.

"Well, lets get ready for the party!" Jean states.

"YEAH!" everyone cheers. The members of the Scouting Legion prepares for the party, though trouble is on the horizon.

* * *

><p><strong>The second chapter is here! I hope the characters are in-character and not to out of character. If you feel a character is out of character, let me know and I will try to fix it in chapter 4 since I finish chapter 3 and don't want to rewrite the whole thing. But other than that, let me know on what you think of chapter 2: The Beginning-Part 2 as we continue the story. And so we go~<strong>


End file.
